To Know Peace
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Just after meditating, Lucius feels worn about the battles he's faced. Karel joins him and admits to his own weariness. The Acolyte tries to ease his suffering, wishing for him to know a moment of peace. KarelxLucius.


_**To Know Peace**_

**Timeline:** Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword (Aka FE7)

**KarelxLucius**

So I rewatched all of their supports, and...

...I offer no apologies for the uber cute crack you are about to witness. |D

I also blame a friend for convincing me to write this mental image out BECAUSE I WAS GONNA EXPLODE AND WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT. *flails eternally*

I also take no responsibility for any wtf-ing, or conversions that happen after reading this. xDDDD You've been warned. *giggles evilly* 

* * *

Lucius was sitting on his bedroll in his tent, reading a scroll with Saint Elimine's teachings as part of his after-battle ritual to calm himself and recenter his devotion. Battle was...hard. Tiring. This war was draining, his soul felt a terrible burden and ache as he took lives with his Light Magic. By meditating in prayer for his fallen enemies, as well as for his own forgiveness as he read the teachings, he would slowly realign himself and feel at ease once more.

He had barely finished whispering his last Prayer and taken a deep breath to steady himself than he heard his tent flap slowly open and felt the undeniable presence enter, followed by the even, yet calm voice that followed it.

"Lucius."

Slowly, the monk raised his eyes wearily to meet the figure that stood there before him, offering the Swordmaster a small smile. "Hello, Karel."

The man stared at him silently, and Lucius merely looked back, already knowing what Karel was doing. Searching, looking inside of him to assess how the day affected him. He no longer feared to be struck down by the man, but some part of him was always ashamed that every scar, and every burden that marred his heart was so plainly visible to this man. ...How many more must he strike down before this campaign is over?

He was afraid to know an answer to that.

"You are...ill at ease." Karel finally said after a moment and Lucius finally broke their stare as he let his head bow down towards his scroll once more to carefully roll it up and rebind it before tucking it away, a soft but tired sigh escaping him as he did.

"My heart does waver, yes." Lucius answered him honestly, lifting his head once more to stare the man straight in the eyes again as he spoke:

"However, I will not let this sway me... I have come too far. Whether I face condemnation or salvation for all that I have done...it matters not. All that matters is that I have lived true to myself."

"..." Karel's expression shifted the slightest, his eyes flickered with something unreadible, Lucius could not decipher it fast enough before it vanished. However, he did not have to ponder long what it could mean before he saw the normally painted edges of the others composure crack and slowly, the refined, calm expression gave way to a heavier, more worn look.

It was a familiar look by now to Lucius, and one he knew he was the only one ever privledged enough to see. Karel's visible eyelid lowered partly, half-masking his brown eye, weariness and something akin to longing reflecting in the glaze of that eye.

"I am...worn." Karel admitted softly. "This ache... I long to bathe in a torrent of blood, my entire body..." His voice softened down to a near hoarse whisper.

"...But it is not enough. I am...consumed."

Lucius gave a small nod at the others words. He too, could relate in some fashion. Who was he to judge this man by how he so believed and ruled his life by? To be consumed by such a longing for something... Lucius himself knew such a feeling. So he called upon what strength that resided within him to endure this man's pain and gave the Swordmaster a gentle, accepting smile, while motioning for the other to join him on his bedroll.

"Come, rest... Let me ease what I can of your burden." He said in just as quiet of a voice.

Responding with the barest of nods, the Swordsman slowly walked over before slowly lowering himself to sit beside the Acolyte. Lucius slowly turned his body to face more towards the other, raising his left hand up to gently brush aside the bang that fell over Karel's eye, raising his other hand up to gently sweep up along the other side of their cheek until both of his hands gently rested at the sides of the Swordmaster's temples.

"...What is this?" Karel asked quietly, the undertone of curiosity at what Lucius was doing made the other smile a bit more before he replied. "Shh, close your eyes... Relax..."

Slowly, Lucius watched as Karel's eyelids lowered until they were completely shut and the man let out a heavy sigh as the Monk slowly began to work his fingers slowly into the tense pressure-point there in the others temples before sweeping down the sides of his jaw down to his shoulders and back up, running his thumbs across his forehead before slowly working back into Karel's hairline, slowly massaging his scalp.

Karel exerted a small tremor at Lucius' ministrations, saying nothing but the Monk saw how the Swordmaster was slowly beginning to slouch and feel the tension beneath his fingers slowly giving way.

His own eyes slid closed as he opened himself to the other, slowly beginning to channel away what he could of the others ache to himself. He wanted to ease the man of his burden, if he could... He deserved to know at least a shred of peace...

At once, he felt a surging, almost maddening pull almost as if a Devil had suddenly embedded right beneath his flesh and sank deep into his mind; it whispered and beckoned, calling him to give in, to unleash all of his long buried and hidden vices. He bit his lip, eyes clenching as he tried to ignore the sudden itch he felt coursing through him as he began reciting the passages of Saint Elimine within his mind in an attempt to keep the temptation at bay.

His fingers began shaking and he lost focus. He suddenly felt so heavy and worn, so tired...

"Lucius... Stop." Karel's voice cut through the inner war that was happening within him and his eyes snapped open to see the man looking at him.

"...My ache should not consume you, as well..."

Lucius gave the man a near helpless stare in return. "But, I..."

Slowly, Karel's own hands rose up to slowly take a hold of the Acolyte's and drew them away from him, and the feeling that held onto Lucius dissipated.

"You are not to fathom the depths of this hunger." Karel murmured quietly.

Tears welled in the Monk's eyes as he stared into Karel's, seeing the hollowness that lingered and swirled within them. But there were visages of other things within them. Things he never saw anywhere but when they were alone like this in private.

"I wish for your soul to know peace, at least once..." He whispered, his voice unable to raise itself any higher to make sound.

To that, the look in Karel's eyes changed and slowly, the man's lips turned just the barest into what anyone else would call a faux-smile, but Lucius knew that it was real. It was barely there, and anyone else would scoff and play it off as a trick of their eyes, but the Monk saw how raw and real it truly was as Karel leaned forward until his forehead met against his.

"When I am here, with you... I feel no urge to kill, I feel calm. You...are peace, Lucius."

Lips trembling, Lucius managed a smile of his own at the others words. "I have said before I will not try to change or sway your mind... But if you would wish it, I will stay at your side..." He answered softly, slowly drawing his hands out of Karel's, only to grasp them within his own in a gentle hold.

Karel did not answer right away, letting his eyes slip closed again with a long sigh before he drew away as he spoke. "I would not ask for more than what you already give, but... I would wish to know...the embrace of sleep once more..."

Lucius smile widened a little more before he moved around and had Karel move completely onto his bedroll, laying a thin pillow across his own lap as he repositioned himself before coaxing the Swordmaster to lay down and rest his head on the pillow in his lap before he slowly began to comb his fingers through the man's hair, slowly beginning to hum a soft melody.

He watched as the Swordmaster's eyelids got heavier and heavier, and how their body shook every so often as if trying to keep awake, but after some time, all movement stopped and Karel's eyes closed completely, taking in a breath, only to let out a deep, heavy sigh before evening out into shallower, softer breaths as sleep slowly claimed the warrior.

Night was well upon the whole camp, so the Monk slowly put out his lamp with one hand, resting back against the brace of his pack and spare pillow, feeling his own eyelids becoming burdened with heaviness as he yawned quietly.

Lucius smiled tiredly, his fingers stilling but not leaving from where they were entangled in the others hair as his body slowly began to succumb to the calls of sleep.

"Rest well, Karel. May you know the peace of slumber..."

**End**

* * *

Um, uh, what the hell do I even say after writing something like this? xDDDD I HAVE NO REGRETS, I AM NOT SORRY AND GODDAMMIT, IT'S CUTE.

Oh god my teeth are rotting out so hardcore now from this. Pfffff, look what I do to myself, people. I am a mess. xDDD

Again, I blame their support conversations for this. BECAUSE MENTAL IMAGE OF KAREL WITH HIS HEAD IN LUCIUS' LAP SLEEPING WAS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO NOT WRITE.

Okay, that all said, hope you enjoyed it.

See you all next blurb I decide to write and throw out for y'all!


End file.
